unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Upper Counsel of Undefeatables
The Upper Counsel of Undefeatables 'is the group of omniscient, omnipresent, omnipotent, omnivorous, omnisexual (maybe), omni-whatever-else gods that have existed since the beginning of time itself. Each one of them is infinitely powerful in their own special way, more than a little arrogant, and slightly insane. Of course, say any of that around them and you're beyond dead. Members Clockwise, from the bottom right corner of the photo (An asterisk means they were introduced by DTG, two asterisks means they were introduced by KMF, and a pound sign/number sign/hash sign/hashtag means that they were depowered by KMF): *Chuck Norriseegee** *Chuck Norris# *Cyber-Dee# *Bob Saget# *T-5001# (formerly the T-5000#) *Marx# *AkaRed* *Googolplex* *Mr. T* *Penn Jillette* *Happycat** *Ceiling Cat** *Basement Cat** *Hyper Weegee** *The Ultimate Weegee Destroyer** *NaN** *Fortran* *Grand Dad* *DarthNorrisgee** *Thanos* *Kamafa** *Tenth** *Gabe *Hoop** *Molly** *Silhouette* *Kamen Rider Decade* Origin The exact origins of each specific Undefeatable are unknown. Although the Undefeatables know all and see all, most of them prefer not to talk about the past, and especially not the future. However, this is what some dedicated historians have managed to piece together: *'Chuck Norris was born with the dawn of the UnUniverse, in the midst of the Big Bang (which he most likely caused). Some say that he is the physical manifestation of the UnUniverse's own will. *'Chuck Norriseegee' was created when Hyper Weegee stared at Chuck Norris. He is somewhere between 10 and 20 times stronger than Chuck Norris. *'AkaRed '''is the spirit of all red sentai rangers from Super Sentai and was born at the beginning of time and waiting for his first sentai team to be created in 1975, [[Himitsu Sentai Gorenger|''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger]].'' He has always been in a vast conflict with Tabuu, the supporter of all main antagonists. *'Googolplex is the master of numbers and used them to make either living things or weapons. He also is the founder and emperor of the Satanist Empire; which was named after Bob Saget. He also abuses number powers too. *'Mr. T '''originated before the Big Bang and disappeared into the 2nd Dimension, where he wanted to be a two-dimensional hero existing for millennia. *'Penn Jillette 'is the master of everything; magic, philosophy, inventing, acting, juggling, and comedy. His code word is "STFU", which causes stuff to happen. *'Happycat was created by Ceiling Cat shortly before the Big Bang. *'Ceiling Cat' has existed since before the Big Bang. *'Basement Cat' was created as a foil (and an inferior one, at that) to Ceiling Cat, who was alone in the UnUniverse and bored. Ceiling Cat spat into the nothingness, and his spit arose in the form of a new being: Basement Cat. The two fought and fought until the end of the UnOmniverse. *'Hyper Weegee '''is the overpowered version of Weegee. *'The Ultimate Weegee Destroyer is the one who tries destroying all Weegees in existence, including Hyper Weegee. *'NaN '''is the yang to Thanos's yin. Enough said. *'Thanos 'is the god who can just erase half of the universe at the snap of his fingers with his Infinity Gauntlet with all six Infinity Stones. *'Fortran 'is a bootlegger who apparently has metal powers. *'Grand Dad 'is the cousin of the guy above and is also a bootlegger, and not only he has stone powers, but makes high-quality rips. *'DarthNorrisgee 'is a fusion between Chuck Norriseegee, Discord, WeeMalSheeGas, and WaWaFries. One of the only beings that can beat NaN or Thanos. *'Kamafa is a being that somehow "escaped" the Scratch Cat's virtual prison . Technically, ''she shouldn't be on this list, but since she is a member of the UnAnything Team, and she can therefore rewrite canon at will, we added her. *'Tenth''' is an UnAnything admin. *'Gabe' was originally a "mere mortal", until Chuck thought he was awesome and added him in as a very early Christmas gift (because Gabe celebrates Christmas). Also because Chuck loves his movie and he could beat most of, if not all of The Lower Counsel. *'Hoop' and Molly are the other UnAnything Team members. *'Silhouette '''is the deity of neutral. He is based upon balance. Silhouette HATES wars, but despite that, whoever does something to him, he does the same thing back. He can shapeshift too. He was, defeated by the guy below. *'Kamen Rider Decade''' is the destroyer of all worlds. He took the term "undefeatable" to an entirely new meaning after Silhouette's demise. Undefeatable By Technicality None of these are actually Undefeatables, as they didn't bother going on the Unrank Scales. However, they go here for two reasons. One, their power is several solid dimensions above anything an Undefeatable can do. Which is really, really powerful. Second, they ordered us to put them here, and this is the most we're willing to give them, otherwise they would erase us from all planes of existence. So far, none of these exists, but we're still looking. Category:Undefeatable Category:Heroes Category:Good guys Category:Gods Category:Epics Category:Awesome People